


Highlight

by Skylark



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Idol Yazawa Nico, Manager Ayase Eli, Post-Canon, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Time passes.





	Highlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



Eli bent her wrist, exposing the gleaming golden watch hidden beneath, and watched the second hand tick around the watch's face. Lamplight puddled in a golden circle around her, illuminating her hair as it fell in a wave down her back. Her blue eyes were bright, even in the shadow. 

The watch had been a fan gift that Nico didn't want; it didn't match her image, she said. It was better suited for Eli.

"I don't have an image anymore," Eli replied, raising an eyebrow. Nico had simply given her a long once-over, starting at her polished knee-high boots and ending on her perfectly applied mascara, and handed her the watch. Eli, turning faintly pink, had taken it.

Her head snapped up, jarred back to the present, when the building's automatic doors slid open and Nico walked out. Eli turned to the waiting car and opened the back door, and Nico swept inside without slowing her stride at all. Eli slipped in beside her and they were off to the concert, where thousands of fans were waiting to scream Nico's name.

Nico thrummed with energy, tapping her fingers against Eli's thigh. Eli's mind whirled as she tried to measure the time required for makeup and wardrobe against the ever-narrowing time they had left before curtain call.

"We're not late," Eli said, "but we're close."

Nico's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Most people would call that being right on time," she replied. "It's fine, Eli. You've got everything under control."

"Including you?" Eli murmured, meeting Nico's gaze.

Nico's smile widened. "Only when I want you to," she said.

"How about now?" Eli said, leaning towards her. Nico was wearing the perfume she only wore on the days she gave performances; in interviews, she said it helped put her in the right headspace. What she didn't say to the cameras, what only Eli knew, was that it was the scent Eli had most preferred during high school. "Do you want me to?"

Nico tilted her head to the side, letting Eli move in close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her skin. "Yes," she whispered. "I do."


End file.
